


Antiquity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina contemplates world changes during her lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiquity

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 October 2006  
> Word Count: 153  
> Prompt: October 2006, picture prompt #2  
> Summary: Gina contemplates world changes during her lifetime.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

 

Being Immortal allows for a certain amount of knowledge of history repeating itself…or not, as the case may be.

Case in point, all proper duels that take place require a damp, foggy morning with one's opponent stepping out of the fog, weapon at the ready. Particularly if said duel takes place in Europe.

The age of chivalry really has died and lays fallow in the ground in the face of modern society. People have become far more interested in putting themselves first. Now granted, that's partially due to the whole women's liberation movement. And don't get me wrong, I'm completely for equality for women. But there are some things that should just be sacred. I want my husband to open the door for me, to defend my honor, even when I can do it myself.

But then, I'm from a time of antiquity for most mortals, a fairy tale that doesn't affect them.


End file.
